Where Did I Go Right?
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: SeQuAl to "There's Gotta Be More" Rated for later chapters.
1. Forgotten

~A/N~ Hello hello! Please r&r, thanks! ;-)  
  
Thanks to everyone who read "There's Gotta Be More" Much 3 to yous!  
  
Title: Where Did I Go Right?  
  
Chapter: 1 -Forgotten-  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Spinner Mason walked into Degrassi C.S. It was the third day of school and things were going right. It was the start of a good year.  
  
"Spin!" Paige Michalchuck walked up to him holding a paper in her hand.  
  
"Hey Paige." Spinner said. "What's this?"  
  
Paige handed the paper to Spinner. It was one of the many papers posted all over the school, it was about the Welcome Back Dance.  
  
"You going?" Paige asked him.  
  
"Sure," Spinner replied. "Are you?"  
  
"Yeah," Paige said. "Wanna go together?"  
  
"Okay." Spinner answered, smiling.  
  
"See you later." Paige said, smiling back. She walked off.  
  
The bell rang a few seconds later and Spinner walked to his homeroom.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Hey Manny!" Emma Nelson said, sitting down next to her best friend at the lunch table.  
  
"Hi Emma." Manny said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing besides that it's only the third day of school and we already have a book report to do!" Emma complained.  
  
"Plus," Manny said. "The pressure of finding a date to the dance."  
  
Emma looked across the cafeteria at Sean. He looked up and smiled at her. Emma turned back to Manny and shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah," Manny said. "Your all set."  
  
"Hey ladies." J.T. Yorke said, sitting down next to Manny. His best friend Toby Issacs took a seat next to Emma. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Emma answered. "Just talking about the dance."  
  
"Cool," J.T. said. "Your going with Sean right?"  
  
"Yeah sorry J.T. I'm taken." Emma joked.  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask you anyway!" J.T. said.  
  
"Who are you gonna ask then?" Manny asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." J.T. started. "I was...actually wondering if you..."  
  
"J.T.!" Liberty interupted him as she approached them. "I was looking all over for you."  
  
"Great!" J.T. said sarcastically. "Well you found me."  
  
"I'm just gonna ask..." Liberty said. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
J.T. looked at her for a minute. He looked at Emma who nodded. J.T. looked back at Liberty.  
  
"I already have a date." J.T. explained. "Sorry."  
  
"Who?" Liberty demanded.  
  
"Manny." J.T. replied, smirking.  
  
Liberty gave Manny a dirty look. "Fine!" She said, and walked off.  
  
"Few..that was close." J.T. said, turning around and facing the three of them. He felt a sense of uncomfortableness as they all stared at him. "What?"  
  
"I already have a date," Emma mocked. "It's Manny."  
  
"Shut up." J.T. snapped. He looked at Manny. "I was trying to ask you before Liberty got here, will you go with me?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Manny said. She was very surprised. "I mean yes. I'd love to."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"I don't want to go." Spinner said, as he walked towards science class with Paige and Marco. He stopped outside of the classroom. "I hate science."  
  
"You won't hate it if we're lab partners all year." Paige said, she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Whoa," Marco said. "Someone's starting off the year right."  
  
Spinner smiled and walked into the room with Marco. He walked over the the table where Paige was sitting and sat next to her.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Turn the flame up more." Spinner said, as he read over the directions.  
  
"It's already way too hot." Paige argued. "I'm not going to blow us up."  
  
"It is supposed to be hotter." Spinner said.  
  
"I doubt it." Paige said.  
  
"Paige?" Spinner asked.  
  
"What?" Paige said. "I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"I know we're going to the dance together," Spinner said. "But I was wondering, do you want to actually..."  
  
Paige looked up at him.  
  
"Be my girlfriend?" He finished.  
  
"Wow." Paige smiled. "Yes."  
  
Spinner smiled back. "Okay now turn up the temperature."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Don't you want to pass?" Spinner asked. "I am telling you, it has to be turned up."  
  
"Fine!" Paige said, turning the flame up. Seconds later, the jar exploded and glass flew everywhere.  
  
"I'm sure we passed." Paige said, looking at Spinner.  
  
"Wait," Spinner looked at the directions again. "I was supposed to be reading celcius huh?"  
  
"Idiot." Paige said. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Spinner smiled back.  
  
"Can you clean this up please and start again?" Miss H. said to them.  
  
"Yeah," Paige replied. "Sorry."  
  
Paige and Spinner got up to clean the mess.  
  
"Ow." Spinner felt a pain in his hand. He looked and a piece of glass was stuck in it.  
  
"Ouch, you should go to the nurse." Paige said. "...now!"  
  
Spinner got up and asked to go to the nurse.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Hi Miss H!" Amber said, walking into the classroom.  
  
"Amber Brown!?" Miss H. looked at her. "What are you doing back?"  
  
Amber smiled and walked over to the teacher.   
  
"My mother didn't like living in L.A. so she moved back." Amber explained. "I came with."  
  
Paigelooked up and saw her, she was exstatic. She ran over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Hi Paige." Amber said. "I missed you."  
  
"You too." Paige responded. "We have so much to talk about."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
It was afterschool and Amber was over at Paige's house. They were talking about everything that has happened since they parted. Sharing their experiences and such.  
  
"Are you going to the dance this friday?" Paige asked her.  
  
"I heard about it," Amber replied. "But I dunno, are you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Paige looked down. "With Spinner."  
  
"Oh," Amber said. "Okay."  
  
"Are you mad?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's been three months." Amber said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"It means that it's been a long time." Amber replied. "People move on after a while."  
  
"So your over him?" Paige questioned. "You two were like, in love!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Amber said. "I loved him, but I don't know if we were so called 'in love'."  
  
"Whatever you say," Paige said. "But you should so come to the dance."  
  
"With who?" Amber joked. "You stole MY date."  
  
-RiNg-rInG-RiNg-  
  
Paige grabbed her phone off of the charger.  
  
"Hello?...Hey Spin! Yeah sure...okay...bye."  
  
Amber looked at Paige.  
  
"Look Amber..." Paige said. "We used to be best friends, but then you left..."  
  
"What are you getting at Paige?" Amber asked.  
  
"Your right, people do move on." Paige said. "Spin and I, we're not just going to the dance together."  
  
"What does that mean?" Amber asked.  
  
"We're together." Paige explained. "You know...boyfriend-girlfriend."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We didn't know you were coming back." Paige insisted. "A lot has changed, Amber."  
  
"I know." Amber said. She got up and headed for the door. "I guess I was forgotten."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
~A/N~ I used some of your ideas and I hope you liked it so far. :-) 


	2. Slow Dance

~A/N~ Here's the 2nd chapter, it should be better than the first I suck at intro's! R&R if ya wanna! :-)  
  
Chapter: 2 -The Slow Dance-  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Amber walked home from Paige's house angrily.  
  
"How can they just forget me like that?" Amber asked herself aloud.  
  
"Who forgot you?"  
  
Amber looked over. She saw Spinner sitting on his front porch. Amber hadn't even realized that she was walking right by his house. Amber walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Everyone." Amber said.  
  
"I didn't." Spinner said. "Come inside."  
  
Amber followed Spinner inside his house and into his room. Amber took off her sweatshirt and threw it on his bed.   
  
"Uhh," Spinner said. "So..."  
  
"I heard about you and Paige." Amber said. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah..." Spinner said. "Amber look, I know your upset about all this but really, do you think I could sit here and never get on with my life."  
  
"I didn't say that." Amber said. "It's just that...my best friend of all people?"  
  
"Amber," Spinner said. "We didn't know you were coming back. We thought you were gone for good."  
  
"So that makes it okay?" Amber asked.  
  
"Amber I..."  
  
"No." She interupted. "I'll see you in school. Say hi to Paige for me."  
  
Amber walked out of his room and out of his house.   
  
"...still love you." Spinner finished his sentence with her gone.  
  
Amber headed down the street. Suddenly, it started pouring out.  
  
"Great!" Amber said aloud. "Just great!"  
  
She quickly walked down the street as the rain poured down on her. She ran into her house and wiped the mascara from her cheeks. Amber ran upstairs into her room and threw herself on her bed.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Manny!" Emma ran downstairs to see Manny sitting on her couch eating popcorn and staring at the t.v. She looked like she was hypnotized. "Manny!!!"  
  
"What?" Manny asked, looking at Emma.  
  
"The dance is in a half an hour!" Emma cried. "Help me with my hair!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Manny said, getting up. "Calm down."  
  
Manny trailed behind Emma as they ran upstairs and into Emma room. Manny braided a few strands of hair on each side. She brushed the rest and smiled.  
  
"Looks great." Emma said. "Let's get going!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
J.T., Sean, Emma and Manny walked into the gym together. They looked around and saw many other students, all dancing or having fun in one way or another.  
  
"Come on J.T.!" Manny grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
Sean saw Amber walk past him. He grabbed her should and she spun around.  
  
"Sean!" Amber hugged him and smiled.  
  
"Your back?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Amber said. "Things weren't working for my mother in L.A. She likes it here."  
  
"Good." Sean said, smiling.  
  
"I missed you!" Amber said. "Wow, we should catch up. Wanna hang out this weekend."  
  
"Yeah." Sean said. "That'd be cool."  
  
"You come too Emma." Amber said.  
  
"Cool." Emma nodded.  
  
"See ya." Amber walked away. She looked around for other old friends. She saw Spinner and Paige dancing together. Amber stared at them for a minute when Spinner looked over at her and she quickly turned away. Amber started dancing by herself when a slow song began to play.  
  
"Wow my timing sucks." Amber said, and stopped moving.  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
Amber looked up and saw Craig Manning. He smiled at her.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
THE END (of this chapter silly!) 


End file.
